


HLVRAI- Bad Ending

by somefandomtrash



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Benrey and Gordon fight, Benrey is angry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone is freaking out, Gordon is scared outta his mind, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nobody knows whats happened, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, god someone give this man a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefandomtrash/pseuds/somefandomtrash
Summary: a bad ending au where Benrey forces Gordon to go through the whole ordeal over again but Gordon can die and when he does he comes back but remembers every bit and piece of each death as revenge for every time Gordon shot at him or killed him.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	HLVRAI- Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon starts the game over again for reasons he doesn't know, but not everything has stayed the same. 
> 
> [~]  
> ] god player_gordon  
> godmode for player "Gordon" set to OFF  
> 

The red water splashed about violently beneath the science team's feet, the cavern echoing with gunshots as they unloaded everything they had into Benrey. The eldritch entity had collapsed (or maybe had done that weird clipping into the floor thing, Gordon wasn't really sure). What Gordon was sure of is that he was pumping that asshole full of lead. Eventually Benrey began floating into the sky toward the green lightning thing above them, the light growing ever brighter.

Out of nowhere, everything physically glitched.  
Each member of the science team fell to their knees, Gordon included, the liquid of the arena splashing about wildly. It felt like Gordon was being pulled apart from the inside out, as if someone were dissecting him and rearranging his insides (and he assumed the others felt the same). The light above them consumed the arena in a bright flash.

_We did it!_

Gordon felt metal under his feet.

_We did it._

Voices filled the air around him.

_We did it...?_

The blinding light faded, and instead of say literally anything else- green grass, a desert plain, a fucking industrial factory, Gordon found himself in....

No.

No. No no no, it can't be.

He was back in Black Mesa.

_Before the resonance cascade._

Gordon looked around panickedly, there was no debris, no corpses, no missing hand (though he was grateful for that one), and no alien creatures hellbent on killing him.  
_Him_. That should be a them. Where were the others? Dr. Coomer? Bubby? Tommy? Benrey? Benrey.  
**_Where the fuck was Benrey?_**

That sent the scientist into a full-blown panic. Was Benrey still alive? How could he be? He- they, they had just killed him. Right? Right?!? Gordon was so consumed by every racing thought currently overwhelming him that when he felt a hand on his shoulder he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Woah there Dr. Freeman, are you okay? You look more frightened than the scientists."

A security guard had begun talking to him. A security guard, with the same stout build, the same blue uniform, the same ID badge pinned to the front of his vest, the same monotonous kind of look that Benrey-  
"Dr. Freeman?"

Not Benrey. This wasn't Benrey, this was only a guard. A guard currently looking at Gordon like he'd grown a second head. "I'm.. why am I here?! I'm not supposed to be here, I know I'm not, but I am. And now I'm getting some massive fucking déjà vu and-"

The guard blinked, and Freeman replied with a simple "Y'know what just, fucking forget I said anything. I'm fine. It's fine, everything is fine."

He pushed past the now wildly confused security guard and continued on his way, ignoring the sideways glances he got from the nearby scientists that had heard his outburst.

Continuing down the corridor like an npc following a pre-determined path, Gordon quickly found himself panicking internally.

What the hell had just happened???

He hadn't realized how panicked he looked until he caught a few more strange glances from the other employees. Panicking wasn't getting him anywhere.

With that thought the doctor straightened himself out and started working out a plan in his head. First things first: find the others. Coomer was the first one he'd bump into, right?

Turns out that was wrong.

Waiting for him at the end of the hallway was none other than the bastard Benrey himself. He had this sly smirk that left a bad taste in Freeman's mouth. That didn't stop him though, he had to find Coomer or Tommy and figure out what the hell is happening here. He just continued on past the security guard, even when he called after him to stop.

Gordon continued walking, not even daring to look back at the security guard, who just continued to follow behind him like a lost dog. It was easy enough until Benrey started calling for his attention.

It took a minute of pestering for Gordon to even acknowledge the other with any sort of reply; a soft _"What do you want."_ said through gritted teeth.

Benrey smacked his lips before answering with: "can I see your passport?".

At this Gordon fully turned around to face the other being, raised his hand as if he were going to object;

and socked Benrey right in the face.


End file.
